


Desire

by ForgivenIndulgence



Series: Lithia x Alphinaud [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, Femdom, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgivenIndulgence/pseuds/ForgivenIndulgence
Summary: Alphinaud gets pegged and has a jolly good time.
Relationships: Alphinaud Leveilleur/Warrior of Light
Series: Lithia x Alphinaud [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863670
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Pure smut of my OTP  
> I felt like treating myself to some food that is personally catered to my tastes.

Slender fingers of grey squeezed his pale thighs, greedily, prodding him to spread his legs further. Enough to make the young elezen gasp.  
A pair of mismatched eyes looked down, looking at him laid bare beneath her, his braid undone, long hair disheveled from passion that brought them to this position.  
Tracing up his thighs, she came to rest upon his bottom, a firm grope offered that made him turn his head to face her.  
“L-Lythea…!”  
He was embarrassed. As he always was when they loved each other this way. The painted red on his cheeks reached all the way to his drooping ears.  
“You’re… so cute.”  
The towering woman leaned down, glossy lips pushing tender kisses up his sensitive back. Tender enough to cause goose bumps to appear. Never would she get enough of his reactions.  
He was irresistible.  
But that was not enough. Her mouth soon searched for his neck, then his ears. A loving nibble. A teasing lick.  
“Ngh…”  
As he moaned, her hips moved closer. Close enough for her conjured up toy to push against him.  
“Be… be gentle…!”  
The small man requested.   
“But of course, my love…”  
The rava purred her response, sultry, knowing.  
She wished not to lose any time that she and him could spend being one, hence the dark-haired bunny, after some soft prodding, pushed into her beloved.  
A loud gasp, pale hands clawing into the mattress, harder so as she went deeper.  
And then, there was pleasure.  
His eyes glazed over, his gaze directed at nothingness as his tall lover began moving her hips.  
She knew well he enjoyed it hard and rough, though he would never dare to admit it.  
A teasing one, she was, her voice reaching the man’s dazed mind.  
“I will be nothing but gentle, do not worry.”  
His eyes closed, desperate moans begging for her to reconsider.  
“What was that, Alphinaud? I couldn’t quite hear you~”  
To encourage him, her hips stopped. It was clear that he wished for her to continue. For her to thrust deeper into him, to hit his sweet spot.  
“P-please.”  
Oh the way she hummed a pleased chuckle. It made his mind run wild.  
“Very good~”  
And far was it from her to deny the wish of the young Leveilleur.  
Her frame began to move once more, his petite figure beneath her shivering and moaning.  
His hips met with hers, the two of them meeting in a perfect rhythm of passion.  
“L-Lythea…! I… Mh~”  
His ever-so composed voice was a pleading mess, and knowing she would be the only one to ever witness him this way filled her with bliss.  
“Alphinaud~ Cum for me.”  
Her heavy body was lowered to meet with his back, her ample bosom pressing tightly against his back, her voice whispering sweet nothings into his ear.  
And with a final, hard thrust, he was pushed over the edge, his feelings of love and lust for her washing over him, a loud moan echoing in the otherwise quiet room.  
He quivered, then he laid still. The comforting kisses of his beloved placed in the nape of his neck caused a smile to form on his rosy lips.  
By her will, the conjury that had connected them disappeared. With her laying down by his side, he was embraced and found the tenderness he now craved in her arms.  
“You are quite loud~ I wonder if anyone heard.”  
To that, the man looked up at the viera, his shock and dread visible on his pretty features.  
“N-no, surely not…!”  
Oh how amusing the Sharlayan was to tease.  
A kiss pressed on his forehead calmed him a tad.  
“I made sure they were sound asleep, of course.”  
And so, the rest of the night was spent in idle, lovestruck banter between two souls that fate had tied together. Eventually, the petit elf’s exhausted body found rest on her chest, while her free hand lovingly petted his head.  
“I love you, Alphinaud…”  
A whisper to no one, yet it seemed the dreaming man had understood, a peaceful smile blossoming on his lips.


End file.
